Faggot
by JackValentine
Summary: Sometimes being a faggot feels good. Right, Angel?


**TITLE: **Faggot

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Heath "Heath Slater" Miller/Paul "Justin Gabriel" Lloyd

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** Romance, angst

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have a blood-kink :3 And I love those guys! So I think the fic came out pretty awesome! XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Justin was sitting in the corner of the ring, in the semi-darkness. The arena was completely empty, everyone had already left, including the majority of the superstars, but Gabriel hadn't even changed or showered yet.

- Hey Paul you're _still_ here? – Slater's voice echoed through the whole arena, bringing the South African back to reality.

Gabriel lifted his head and glanced at Heath, but didn't answer.

- What the hell is wrong with you, man? – Heath slid to the ring and sat in the opposite corner; - I've been waiting for you for ages.

Now Justin noticed that Slater was dressed up and ready to go.

- Seriously, Paul, what happened? – Now that Slater noticed how sad his friend looked, he sounded way more serious.

- You know, Heath, I feel like… - He sighed, - Like I'm the odd one out here. Nobody cares about me. I have no friends… Well, apart from you.

- Listen to me, Lloyd, - Heath started talking in the voice of a teacher, - You just have to be friendlier, more outgoing! You have to communicate with people more! Like I do! Just look at me! I'm fuckin' popular! I'm One Man Ro…

- Shut up, Heath! – Justin interrupted – I can't! I just can't! I'm not you! I'm not such an ass kisser! And… Why should I listen to the jobber's advice?

Heath stood up and crossed the ring, coming closer to Gabriel. The red-head couldn't catch his breath, overwhelmed with the anger.

_- What?_

Justin stood up too. Now they were standing face-to-face.

- You heard me.

Suddenly Heath roughly pushed Justin by his shoulders. In a moment Gabriel was on the floor, the red-head on top of him. Justin made an effort and overpowered Heath, rolling him on his back and trying to nail his friend to the ring surface with the weight of his body. The South African lost concentration only for a second, but it turned out to be crucial. One fast, accurate hit and Justin's lips are split, blood dripping down his chin. Heath used the situation to his advantage, rolled his friend over on his back and sat on top of him. Now Gabriel was lying on the floor, breathing heavily, Slater holding his wrists tightly, pinning him to the ring.

Heath was looking into Justin's brown eyes burning with anger. All of a sudden, Slater felt tension increasing in his groin, pressed against Gabriel's. Rage overcame the One Man Rock Band. He blamed Justin for his wrong, forbidden feeling. Heath squeezed his friend's wrists even harder, the hardest he could. Slater wanted to hurt him, to bring him pain, to punish Justin for making him feel this way. The brunette screwed his eyes and let out a soft whine. Gabriel was confused. Heath has always been nice to him and Justin had no idea why would his friend want to hurt him in a sadistic way, like it was a pleasure for him. But what was even weirder, is that Justin couldn't deny the fact that it turned him on anymore. All the emotions that he had, that he stored up, were now burning and aching. Gabriel moaned quietly and pushed his hips against Heath's.

Now Heath was gasping for air. He realized that hurting Justin certainly was not enough to relieve his unexpected excitement. Heath changed his position slightly, somehow managing to hold Justin's wrists with one hand. Slater touched the brunette's chin with his free hand, smearing his fingers in blood and then spreading it down Gabriel's neck and chest and digging his nails in Justin's belly, leaving red stripes and making him whimper in pain. As soon as Heath removed his hand from Gabriel's body, the brunette opened his eyes and gave his friend a lust-clouded stare. Now his dark-brown eyes seemed almost black.

- You like it when I do this, don't you? – Heath whispered heatedly, digging his nails into the sides of Justin's tanned body.

Instead of answering, Gabriel moaned softly and closed his eyes again as Heath's hand slid lower and lower, finally reaching the edge of his trunks and pulling them down. As soon as he did, Justin's hard cock literally bounced out. Slater took it in his hand, smearing the pre-cum all over the head with his thumb, making his friend even harder, fidgeting and arching under him.

- You don't feel like the odd one out. You lied to me, didn't you? You don't want _friends_, Lloyd. You want _me_.

Justin bit his lower lip and whimpered loudly. Gabriel knew that Heath was right. He also knew that he revealed it and had no way back.

Heath squeezed Justin's cock a little harder and started jerking it off slowly.

- Faggot. - He spat out, - You're a faggot, Paul. And you want your straight friend.

- Jerking my dick off is _really_ straight, Heath, isn't it?

- A good one, - Heath smirked.

Slater finally released the brunette's wrists, spread Justin's thighs and sat between them, thrusting his trunks aside. Then Heath quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with the boxers. Suddenly, Gabriel took his friends hand and started sucking on his fingers, feeling the metalline taste of his own blood.

As soon as Heath's fingers were all covered in saliva, he slowly inserted two into Justin's hole and scissored them. Gabriel groaned loudly.

- What? Did I hurt you? – All of a sudden Slater sounded worried.

- It didn't really bother you in the beginning.

- Paul, don't be a bitch, - Slater hissed and shoved his fingers into Justin a little rougher, making him whine.

Gabriel felt a shiver down his spine as Heath finally entered him and started moving, not even giving his lover the time to adjust. The South African started screaming according to the rhythm of Slater's furious thrusts.

He felt a hot whisper near his ear:

- I will fuck you as hard, as necessary for you to beg for mercy.

Justin clung to Heath's shoulders and started moving his hips too, making the thrusts even harder.

- I never beg for mercy.

Barely letting him finish the sentence Slater started kissing Gabriel's split blood-smeared lips and in the same time started jerking his cock off according to the rhythm of the pushes.

After some minutes they both came in the same time, moaning as one man, Justin's cum spilling all over his belly. For a couple of moment they were just lying there, but then Heath finally managed to catch his breath and pull out. Slater rolled on his back and started pulling his jeans and boxers up.

By that time Justin already realized that he was all smeared in cum. He peeled his wristbands off and tried to clean himself with them. When he was almost clean, Heath had already stood up and offered the South African his hand. Slater helped the brunette to stand up, but Justin's legs were still weak, so he literally fell into the red-head's embrace.

Heath wrapped his arms around Justin and pressed him closer. Now he looked differently at his… Friend? Lover? Now the smaller man seemed to need Heath, seemed to need his protection. Overall, Slater felt like he was very important, if Justin got depressed only because he wanted Heath. And Heath enjoyed being important. Honestly, he especially enjoyed being important _for Justin_. He still couldn't admit it, but he already wasn't denying it.

- You're still a faggot, - he said with a smile.

- You know what, Heath?..

Justin pulled away a little and slowly licked his own blood off Heath's chin.

- In moments like this, being a faggot feels fuckin' good.


End file.
